


Kyoko's Angels

by Orajje



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cats, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Wraith Arc Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orajje/pseuds/Orajje
Summary: Somehow, Wraith Madoka and the Homura from the world without witches end up in the timeloops.It turns out that without context, they ping a lot of boxes for what an angel often looks like.
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Sakura Kyouko
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Kyoko still wasn’t quite sure how this had happened. She watched her new… roommates? She guessed? Whatever. She watched as the two stoic… twins? Cooked dinner. While the other angel talked to her.

She thought back to her return to Mitakihara.

_ She was checking out Mitakihara, something in this direction had caused her soul gem to glow brightly, and repeatedly. Likely some kind of powerful witch. If it had killed Mami, she would have to take her territory. ~~she wasn’t worried about Mami, they weren’t friends anymore after all~~ _

_ Mami was alive though, so she was unable to take the territory. ~~she wasn’t relieved, not at all.~~ She did have two potentials though, both of whom seemed kinda pathetic. Pinkie was a step above a shrinking violet, and blueberry was caught up in some dumb justice fantasy. Honestly the only interesting info she got was that there was another veteran in the territory. _

_ As she left back towards Kazimino though, she ran into a witch's labyrinth. She wasn’t going to turn down a grief seed, so she headed in. _

_ She quickly realized she could feel at least two magical girls fighting, did that mean the apparently hostile veteran had teammates? She decided to check it out and watch, if the girl did, she could tell Mami to be careful, and having Mami owe her a favor would be to her advantage. ~~She wasn’t worried about Mami being taken down in a sneak attack while fighting this girl for territory.~~ _

__ When she actually got to a point where she could watch, she immediately had questions.   
  
Homura Akemi was there, black hair, buckler, headband and all. The others had described her pretty well.

_ But then there was a second one. Same costume, hair, eyes, damn near everything. The only real differences were that she wielded a bow, and instead of a headband, she wore a red ribbon. _

_ To make things weirder, pinkie was there to, in a magical girl outfit no less, and wielding another bow.  _

_ Then it flickered. _

_ … what the hell was she looking at? _

_ It looked like a witches fucked up rendition of a magical girl. It had three eyes, a weird hole in its chest, and its arms were unconnected from its body except for some weird black lines. _

**_What the fuck_ **

_ Before she could even finish processing that, the second Akemi grew wings. _

_ Glowing white magical wings. _

_ … _

_ What…? _

_ They… obviously weren’t the same as the people they looked like. So what were they? Some sort of familiars? Some more magical girl bullshit? Or… _

_ Could they be angels…?  _

_ She remembered angels could look very… inhuman. Hell, some of them would probably be indistinguishable from witches. But… could they be? She didn’t know. If they were, she wondered why none had shown up to help her family… _

_ Dammit! She was going to get some answers! _

She had then approached them, demanding an explanation. The Akemi twins had basically dragged her to their apartment after defeating the witch, and had given her some food after some… basic explanations.

Explanations that dodged most of her fucking questions!

The only one who didn’t was the pinkie copy, who didn’t even seem to understand emotions most of the time. Most of the things she said, Kyoko wrote off, it was all kinda nonsensical and absurd.

She would stay here until she got some fucking answers though! ~~the dinner she was currently eating had no bearing on that decision.~~


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko stared at the pinkie clone, who they had… nicknamed? She wasn’t entirely sure, but she could refer to her as Doka. She had opened one of the windows because the room felt a bit stuffy, and gotten distracted with one of the game consoles Homura pulled out for her. She wasn’t sure where she had gotten it, or why, but she wasn’t complaining. Then both Akemi’s had left.

She’d played for a while until she decided she wanted a snack, which caused her to see this.

Doka was on the floor, absolutely covered in sleeping cats. All of them seemed exceptionally happy about the arrangement. She had seen a black cat walking around the house earlier that the Akemi’s said was called Amy, but she had no idea where the rest came from- something moved to her left.

… wait.

She looked towards the still open window, where another cat had just come through, and was making its way over to Doka. Where it immediately laid down and started purring.

…

She was just…

Gonna pretend she didn’t see this. After she got her snack of course.

… these idiots couldn’t get any _weirder_... right?

After she grabbed her snack and ate it, she passed Doka again, who looked up at her and patted the ground next to her with her free hand.

Kyoko thought for a moment. She wasn’t particularly friendly on a good day, but ignoring a “probably angel” wasn’t a great idea… dammit. As she ended up on her back next to Doka, who put her hand on her head and started petting her, she almost wanted to yell about not being a cat. But it wasn’t hurting her, and she probably shouldn’t argue with this girl if she was an angel. ~~_it wasn’t like she liked having somebody give her physical affection after not really having any for so long_~~

… at least the cats seemed to be fine with gravitating to her too, even if it wasn’t as much as they were gravitating to Doka. 


	3. Chapter 3

Homura was feeling… well to be honest, she wasn’t entirely sure what she was feeling. She had two new allies. A version of herself, and a corrupted eldritch abomination.

The version of her was… a sore topic. 

She’d failed.

She’d failed in a way she couldn’t go back from.

Technically Madoka had probably still been alive in a sense, but she lost her mortal existence in the process. She couldn’t let that happen again. Thankfully, while the other her no longer had time manipulation, or at least could no longer use it, She did have other powers. flight and memory manipulation could have their uses, but the bow was more interesting. With it she finally had a consistent way to damage Walpurgisnacht with magic that would survive the timeline. Which had been the only thing truly effective against the queen of witches in the past.

Then there was the “Wraith”.

Wraiths… a kind of creature that consumed emotions and converted them to a safer form. Beings capable of permanently stealing a girl's magic power. Yet this one had been corrupted by the other version of hers power and memories, let along whatever witch was in her shield. This had warped it into a twisted parody of Madoka. Thankfully not reminiscent of Walpurgisnacht’s familiars, but she had seen its true form underneath its illusory copy. She wouldn’t forget that anytime soon. Doka was eldritch and alien in nature, barely warped into something resembling Madoka due to memories.

Whatever, as long as she didn’t try anything, Homura couldn’t afford to turn down allies. Let alone ones with high end firepower and time stop of the same variety as her own.

The day Kyoko had met them had been even odder, she had obviously been freaked out, and didn’t quite know what was going on. Even asking whether the other two were angels. 

She could see why Kyoko could make that connection honestly, they were pretty similar to some interpretations of angels. Hell, they could both technically count as angels given what they told her. So she had neglected to clarify to Kyoko. At least partially because Kyoko seemed a bit more… docile in a way because of them. Maybe out of some sense of thinking she couldn’t fuck this up if they were angels. On the other hand, she just wasn’t entirely sure herself.

Oh well, at least Kyoko had decided to stick with them for Walpurgiscnacht at least. So if she could keep her alive till then she would have yet another fighter against the Queen of Witches.

Then she entered her home with Mura following behind her, stopping when she saw *it*.

Mura quickly looked over, and saw _it_ as well.

Doka was on the floor covered in cats, with Kyoko lying beside her, asleep, and also relatively covered.

Then Doka somehow managed to look at them with a look that somehow still conveyed begging, even though she didn’t make a sound.

When Mura walked over and laid down, Homura quickly walked back out and closed the door behind her. She was going to go back to doing things that made sense, like stealing munitions from the JSDF and Yakuza.


	4. Chapter 4

Ho- ah, right. **_Mura_ **thought. Madoka was alive again. She’d been given _one more chance_. Ignoring the possibility of being stuffed in her other self’s shield for more.

Her roommates were nice at least. The other her understood her burdens on a level no one else could. Which was near priceless. She’d not had anyone who could understand what she’d been through, and neither did Homura. Then there was the Wraith… Doka as they had nicknamed her. She acted similarly to Madoka, mostly. Albeit she had a poor sense of what being “human” meant. Kyoko was surprisingly calm. Well, maybe calm was the wrong word. She was confused, and she took her time in case her assumptions were right. Keeping herself from getting angry.

So she did her best to get Kyoko some good food from restaurants and whatnot for her trouble at least. Thankfully Homura had plenty of money from yakuza raids from over the loops.

But for all of this, she knew one thing for sure.   
  
She would have to make sure they didn’t fail this time. At any cost.


	5. Chapter 5

Doka didn't quite get what was going on, and yet she did. She knew she was in a world without wraiths. But she had very little idea on how that had happened. She knew from Homura’s memories when they were though, and what was coming. 

Walpurgisnacht.

She could feel it, however vaguely. But the feeling was slowly growing stronger. The emotional energy coming off it wasn’t as immense as the one that was in Homura’s shield, but it was immense. 

But they had two Homura’s! Both with their powers!

… That would be enough, right?

Well, at least with Kyoko their odds were better.

But she also remembered the last 'witch' she faced.

She needed to be sure to get rid of it. She _**needed**_ to neutralize it. 

It was her purpose, no matter how sick being within a labyrinth made her. Not to mention how much _emotion_ was in the air.

~~ she wondered whether she was even a _corrupted Wraith_ anymore, or if she was slowly becoming something _**else.**_ ~~

When she reached Mami’s home, she could feel two other sources of emotions within. It was hard to tell who, as Homura’s sensing and her own felt massively different. But she took a guess.

As she knocked and waited she wondered how to go about this. She hoped she wouldn't have to eat this girl's emotions too, but from what she knew… she might have to. Depending on how things went, and she would prefer not to end up with her helper unable to help again…

Then Mami opened the door, and stared in shock at her as she waved to her and said. "Hi!"

* * *

Mami stared in shock at the girl in front of her, almost turning around to look at where she’d just left Madoka. The girl in front of her however, was wearing a white sundress and had her hair down.

“May I come in?” She flinched when she realized how long she had stayed in one spot. 

She narrowed her eyes. “Who- _what_ are you?” Mami had no idea what was happening, but there was a decent chance this was either a magical girl or some odd variety of witch. She didn’t see a ring, but that wasn’t a guarantee. She wasn’t sure about anything about this girl.

The girl smiled a bit wider. “I’m Doka, a corrupted wraith!”

Mami felt any remnants of understanding the situation vanish in one go at that. “... Do you have any plans to attack me or the girls in my home?” the girl shook her head. Mami decided to just hurry this up then, letting Doka follow her back inside.

When Madoka and Sayaka turned to her, their own expressions became shocked and confused. She couldn’t blame them. “What the hell?!” Kyubey was just watching blankly.

Mami reacted quickly to Sayaka’s exclamation. “We appear to have an odd visitor. Meet Doka, who will hopefully explain a bit more about what’s going on?” 

The girl nodded as she sat down. “I need help.”

“Um, what do you need help with?”

“Walpurgisnacht will be coming soon, and if we aren’t working together the city will likely be destroyed.”

Mami froze, but her mind quickly went into overdrive. “How sure are you about that?” If she knew for sure-

“I guarantee it will happen, I can even feel her slightly already.”

Mami sucked in a breath. That was bad, neither Sayaka or Madoka had contracted yet, and she wasn’t sure she would be able to get them up to scratch. If Doka was willing to help her fight something so powerful… She would likely have to take the offer.

First things first though. “Do you think we can beat her alone? How powerful is a ‘corrupted Wraith’ anyway?”

“Nope! I am pretty powerful, but I came here specifically because I am unsure about my chances.”

Mami decided to get back to that later. “If you don’t think we’ll be enough, how will we defeat her?”   
  
“Oh that's simple, I am already working with Kyoko, Homura, and Mura!”

Mami cringed. “Kyoko doesn’t like me, and Akemi… I’m not sure what's up with her, but she attacked Kyubey.” She wasn’t sure who ‘Mura’ was, but better to focus on the known problems for now.

“Ya! Besides, why don’t me and Madoka just contract!” 

“Because you would be cannon fodder!” Mami felt a chill down her spine at the blunt response. “In fact, depending on your magic and how much training Mami manages to squeeze in, you could end up being more of a hindrance than a benefit.” She could practically feel all three of them cringe at that, before she could say anything though, Doka continued. “Besides, I’ll make them work with you if I have to! I doubt Homura will argue, and Kyoko has been pretty understanding when I ask her for things! Not to mention if you don’t innocent people will die.” She felt herself cringe, now she couldn’t reject it without having an explanation Madoka and Sayaka would understand. She couldn’t let them think she was a bad person.

Mami sighed, but continued trying to ask questions. Not that that did anything. Most of her explanations were weird or complicated, usually relying on info she didn’t have a reference point for, or being circular. When Doka finally left, her brain was still practically buzzing with questions.

  
“Um, so what should we do?” Madoka asked.   
  
Mami wished she knew.


End file.
